


Free Entertainment at Suga's Café - Wednesdays only

by maidify



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yamaguchi is very outgoing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidify/pseuds/maidify
Summary: Yamaguchi is very expressive, Tsukishima is embarrassed, Ennoshita is delighted, and everyone is entertained.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 40





	Free Entertainment at Suga's Café - Wednesdays only

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my lovely wife I hope it isn't too bad :) Wife if you see this thank you for the prompt ilysm

**_“You know that moment when your heart has been captured, when your feelings have been ensnared, your admiration snatched, your-”_ **

“Yeah and I’ll be having a strawberry shortcake with that, thanks.”

“Tsukki, you weren’t even listening!” Yamaguchi huffs in annoyance, he could tell that Tsukishima was deliberately ignoring him, probably (very) disinterested with the topic of conversation, “Now I have to start from the beginning.” Sighing as he rests his head on his hand, taking a long sip from his drink.

“Please spare me your boorish speech,” Tsukishima stares down at his friend, who is obviously pretending to sulk, in hopes of gaining enough sympathy from him that he’ll allow Yamaguchi to continue. “I have heard it enough times, every time is a different version, yet the same conclusion. I’m starting to think that you secretly have them drafted somewhere, only to memorize a new one and torture me with it.” Tsukishima leans forward and flicks Yamaguchi’s forehead after lecturing him.

“That’s not true!” Yamaguchi refutes, immediately sitting up straight, eye level with his abnormally tall friend. “How unromantic would that be? I speak as the words come to mind, they help me describe my raw, unadulterated feelings for my one and only love. How dare you insult my feelings like that?” Yamaguchi huffs, feigning offence. Tsukishima rolls his eyes, bored at Yamaguchi’s extraneous act. He can see where this is going and if he doesn’t hurry up and let Yamaguchi pronounce his “undying love”, he’s sure Yamaguchi will have no problem getting on top of their table in this slightly crowded cafe and continue professing his love. 

_Damn drama students._

With a heavy sigh, he leans back in his chair and crosses his arms. “Continue, with your um, lovey dovey spiel. Not like I’m going to stop you anyway.” He waves his hand in nonchalance, signalling Yamaguchi to go on. Yamaguchi’s eyes light up and he gives Tsukishima a blinding smile as he takes a deep breath in, as if he’s preparing to speak all in one breath.

“Thank you very much, kind gentleman. Now where was I? Oh yeah, and to have your attention intercepted! That’s how I feel about Ennoshita-san.”

“Wuh-what?!” Ennoshita splutters, confused upon entering the conversation at the very end of Yamaguchi’s speech. He covers his face with the back of his hand, cheeks burning bright red.

“Oh, you’re here! I was just telling Tsukki about you, Ennoshita-san.” Yamaguchi claps cheerfully seeing that his boyfriend has arrived, he gets up seemingly going to hug Ennoshita. When he encircles his arms around Ennoshita, he pulls him close into his body and dips the elder. Ennoshita gasps in surprise at Yamaguchi’s boldness, also at how close their faces now lie. 

“Tadashi-kun, what are you doing?” Ennoshita asks in a whisper, only for Yamaguchi to lean in even closer until their noses brush against each other. 

“I have caught you, my love.” Yamaguchi smiles, reaching his eyes. Ennoshita couldn’t help but laugh, even when he gets surprised by his boyfriend’s dramatic tactics, he still finds Yamaguchi endearing. The couple stay bent over, laughing while holding on to each other. Tsukishima blushes after seeing the whole thing unfold, wishing to be swallowed into the ground now that the entire cafe is staring at the commotion.

“Damn drama students.” Tsukishima kisses his teeth, reaches for his drink and looks away from Yamguchi and Ennoshita, ignoring them.

“My love, I have been longing to see your handsome face. Thank you for gracing me with your presence.” Yamaguchi declares, then he gives Ennoshita a soft kiss on the lips before pulling himself and Ennoshita upright again. Ennoshita chuckles at Yamaguchi’s extravagant greeting, though he makes no complaints.

“You’re always so theatrical, Tadashi-kun. It’s so cute.” Ennoshita comments, looking at Yamaguchi fondly. He holds Yamguchi’s hand and leans in to give him a kiss on the cheek before sitting down across from Tsukishima. “Did we embarrass you again, Tsukki? I’m sorry.” He teases the younger, and bursts into laughter when he notices Tsukishima blushing furiously.

“Whatever, it’s not like I could’ve stopped either of you anyway.” Tsukishima replies coolly, despite his apparent flustered state.

“You act better than most of my peers, Tsukki. Maybe you should star in my short film in the future?” Ennoshita pesters on, while Yamaguchi snickers beside him. Tsukishima rolls his eyes as his entire face colours red. 

_Damn film students._

  
  


* * *

  
  


At the cash register is Suga, watching his juniors giving his customers their weekly entertainment. 

"They're so dramatic I swear." Suga turns to face the familiar voice coming from across the counter. He smiles brightly when he sees Oikawa, his boyfriend, standing there with a single rose in his hand.

"That's a lot if it's coming from you." Suga laughs as he moves to make a drink from the last person that was in line. Oikawa follows him to the other side of the counter.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Oikawa whines, pouting at Suga who is currently occupied with his coffee maker that may or may not be broken, since he's been using double the amount of coffee beans to make the drinks. They really need to get it fixed.

"It means, you're a drama king. Tooru, you called me yesterday crying because I wasn't in bed when you woke up. You said, 'I can't find Koushi, do you know where he is'. You called ME." Suga was thrown into a fit of giggles just remembering how Oikawa sounded over the phone.

"That's not—"

"Yamaguchi get off the table!" Suga cuts Oikawa off and rushes to stop whatever disaster that's about to happen.

Oikawa sighs, shaking his head and looks back at the mariachi band who's been waiting outside the coffee shop for over an hour. He mouths 'Sorry guys, next time' at them. He's sure Suga's had enough excitement for today, his surprise is gonna have to wait. He takes a sip from the abandoned drink Suga left on the counter and sighs again.

—

(After getting Yamaguchi somewhat contained, Suga went back to the cashier with Ennoshita who offered to help out since they caused him so much trouble. When they returned they found a really hyper Oikawa singing on top of the counter with a mariachi band backing him up. Suga also found an empty cup of iced americano he's sure he was making. He ordered a new machine that night.)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> you finished the fic tysm :) if you want you can tell me how it was in the comments, hope it was a good read for you.


End file.
